His Butler, Her Birthday (Part 1)
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: When the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber, learns about Marceline's 18th birthday, he plans to have her all to himself. However, he is not invited. On the other hand, the Phantomhives are preparing this special day while the mistress is away.


**I don't own Black Butler.**

_Ernnn! Ernnn!_

_The S.S Victoria docked at the harbors of London._

_"We're finally home," the girl smiled at her cats._

_When the passengers exited the ship, a young man with shaggy blonde hair was searching for his relatives until he cross paths with a young girl. He turns around and in his mind, he claims her to have skin akin to an angel's, hair that expands the different shades of the color of his eyes, unrivaled beauty, and the rarest gemstone worth more than anything. _

_He must have her._

_"The robin that fuels Venus's jealousy. The one who made cupid stab himself with his own arrows," he chases after her, grabbing hold on each of her breasts, and then pulling her closer to him._

_"My dear, where have you been in all my life?" he lifts her chin up to his face where their eyes meet._

_"AHH! It's the Viscount of Druitt! AHH!" a girl had hearts in her eyes._

_Several women gathering around the perverted noble. _

_"Ahh! So sexy! Ahh!" they shrieked with hearts around them. _

_What the hell!? The girl thought, disgusted by the Viscount's actions._

_He squeezed her breasts and snuggled on her soft, flawless skin. With one hand, he travels up her thigh._

_There was nobody to help her. The ladies surrounding continue to scream, watching the noble makes his moves with hearts in their eyes._

_"Come with me and together we will wed in my garden I built just for you."_

_I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THIS CREEP! Lady Phantomhive thought as the lord travels to her stomach._

_ "Bear my children," he said lovingly. _

_"AHHHHHHH!" the ladies screamed from the top of their voice._

_THAT SICK PEDOPHILE! The mistress thought in rage._

_She escapes his clutches and jumps into a carriage to meet her brother._

_The Viscount of Druitt chases after Lady Phantomhive._

_"Little robin! Please come back!" he continued to go after her until he is no longer able to catch up._

_"We will meet again, my love!" the lord shouted._

_Xxx_

_"Can you please take me to Phantomhive estate?"_

_"Sure thing, my lady," the carriage takes the coins and whips his horse._

_Meow. Meow._

_The girl pets her cats._

* * *

June 15, 1889

xxx

"Now, let's see who's on the list," Sebastian unrolls the scroll, "Hmm…"

He scans down the following people his mistress invited to her birthday party:

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Finnian

Mey-Rin

Bardroy

Snake

Snake's snakes

The Midfords

Prince Soma Kadar

Agni

Double Charles

Lau

Ran-Mao

_Undertaker (crossed off)_

_Grell Sutcliff_

_William T. Spears_

_Ronald Knox_

Queen Victoria

Princess Victoria

_Edgar Redmond_

_Lawrence Bluer_

_Herman Greenhill_

_Gregory Violet_

Cheslock

Joanne Harcourt

Clayton

Nina Hopkins

Two special guests

"My mistress, why did you have to invite _certain _people to your special day?" he sighed in dismay.

Xxx

Somewhere in the streets of London, the Viscount of Druitt secretly stalks Marceline as she goes around shopping in several stores. He pulls out his opera glasses for a better view.

"I finally found you at last my robin."

He spies through the window of the fabric store where Lady Phantomhive carefully selects certain patterns, colors, and materials of her liking. After requesting her purchase to be delivered to her mansion, she pays the items and continues exploring the many shops she never had the chance to visit before.

She stops by at the book store in attempt to get inspiration from books and magazines about tailoring.

_I never would have thought of spending my birthday shopping alone… It actually feels nice and so peaceful…_

Marceline wasn't naïve when she instantly picks up Lord Druitt's presence and the former prefects.

Yes, the former prefects. Stalking _her. _

They were hired by Aleister, in attempts to capture Marceline at all cost. Redmond, Bluer, Greenhill, and Violet never agreed to commit such an act against their friend and Violet's love interest. To hide the fact they were expelled for committing a heinous crime earlier, the Viscount of Druitt threatens, even his own nephew, to tell their families what _exactly_ happened to the Queen's cousin's son.

They didn't have a choice, if they want to protect their families' names, they must do what they had to do. For Violet, he refused to be a part of it, but he gave in to protect her liked he promised.

_Well, I've finished all the tailoring books I can find. _She looks at her watch. _10:00 AM. It's only been an hour since I left the manor. _Knowing that she will not return until six, Lady Phantomhive decided to read all the books in the store.

An hour later, she walks pass several shops, finally stopping at a candy store. It's obvious that she didn't like candy or sweets, but there is a reason: she had nothing to do with her money.

Not unless she finds something useful.

_She's so cute when she buys candy. _The Lord Druitt thought, watching her walking out of the store.

She goes to pet store next while the prefects watch her from the window.

"Hello Lady Phantomhive!" The pet shop owner greeted her, "are you still interested in buying that cat?"

"It's alright, I'm just checking her out," she petted the same Siamese cat she attempted to buy earlier.

"It's such a shame that you had to return her."

"My brother didn't approve of having another cat. After all, he is allergic to them."

"I understand. What do you mean another cat? I thought your brother was allergic?" the pet store owner was confused.

"I have two cats in my room, but they don't roam over the mansion. As long as they are in my room, my brother doesn't have to worry about them."

"Ah!"

_Meow._

"Would you be interested in buying a dog instead? Or perhaps another sack of cockroaches?"

"I don't like dogs and I don't think I'll need another sack of cockroaches unless it's an emergency."

The last time Marceline bought a sack of roaches, she dumps them in Lizzy's room as a payback for ruining her cookies she baked for Ciel. They had a competition to see who can make the most delicious cookies, knowing that Ciel is very fond of sweets. Lizzy is generally sweet and caring, but when it comes to Marceline, their rivalry tends to be very bitter, if not, violent. Of course that was years before settling their conflicts.

_She buys cockroaches at a pet store? _Bluer wondered.

_Since when did the pet store suddenly sell them? _Violent wondered.

"I have to get going," Marceline returns the cat to the pet shop owner.

"Ok, I'll see you later, my lady."

When she left the pet store with a bag full of candy in her hands, heading to the park, a young girl in rags grabs onto her black dress from behind.

She faces the child.

"Please?" the child smiles and open her hands.

Lady Phantomhive offers a bunch of candy to the poor girl.

"Thank you Lady!" the peasant girl said politely before taking off.

Arriving at the park, Marcey sat under a shady tree, taking out her headphones, and selecting music from her phone. She then takes out a book and a thick-point black pen and starts writing her story: When Two Different Worlds Collide.

The back of the book contains a summary:

_The rich Phantomhive family gets a new butler, after Marceline's, the only heiress, maid had to go home because of an emergency. Marceline's life and personality changes after her new servant arrives. Moreover, she falls in love with him, a commoner. What else could go wrong? ***_

The prefects were hiding in the bushes as Greenhill loads the tranquilizer gun. _This feels so wrong! _He pointed at the side of her neck. His hands were shaking because he didn't want to hurt her. By any means of preventing shame to his family's name and the others, he pulls the trigger, but misses. The dart ends up on a gentlemen's ass and collapses after feeling drowsy.

_Thank God. _Violet thought.

The mistress looks at her watch: 2:00 PM

"Hey babe!" a familiar voice called her.

"Hey Ronald, what's up?"

"Thanks for inviting us to your birthday. It's a good thing you told us that's somebody's gonna die there right on time! It's on our schedule."

_Birthday? Wait today's her birthday! _Bluer recalled.

"MARCEY!" another familiar voice was heard above the tree.

Then, Grell popped out upside down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said it rapidly, "I can't wait to meet my Bassy!" he had hearts on his eyes.

"Speaking of Bassy," she pulls out a Sebastian-doll out, "here, I made it just like you asked."

"Eeeeeeh! It's soooo cute!" he squeals and takes the doll, kissing it multiple times.

Marceline smiles as she watches her best friend fawning over the spitting image of his love and giggles.

_Who are these guys? _The prefects thought.

Grells lands on his feet and notices the bushes moving slightly. He takes out his chainsaw and run towards it.

"Oh shit! Make a run for it guys!" the prefects escaped before Grell kills them.

He checks the bushes.

"That's weird, I could have sworn I saw something earlier, oh well" he leaves and returns to where his best friend and Ronald are at.

After a long chat, the two Grim Reapers said their good-byes and left.

With only three hours left, Marceline decides to resume exploring the many shops of London.

Redmond, Greenhill, Bluer, and Violet all failed miserably when they ended up inside a net hanging on a tree. The Phantomhive manor was not very far at a distance from where they are at. They had no idea how their princess was able to elude and resist their traps so easily; except for Violet who sabotaged.

An hour left before her birthday, the materials came just in time for the mistress to start making her outfit. Before getting starting, she opens the door to her balcony and throws a kunai rapidly. The bladed weapon cuts the rope where the former prefects were hanging out. They hit the ground and a letter on the kunai blew to Redmond's feet. He opens the letter while the other prefects barged in to read it. They were all shocked:

_To: Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluer, and Gregory Violet_

_From the moment I notice the Viscount of Druitt stalking me, I knew that you guys were working for him. I understand what you four had to go through to protect you guys' families' reputations. I'll make sure that secret stays safe. Trust me._

_ If you guys want to, you can come to my birthday party today at 6:00 PM. My butler can guide you to the backyard where it's held at. Just to give warning, do not attempt to try anything to hurt my little brother, tarnish my family's name, and ruin my special day. My butler will find out. For example, if one of you carries a knife and sneaks into my brother's offices while he's sleeping, my butler will come, explain, and may kill you._

_Better hurry cause my party is about to start very soon!_

_From: Marceline_

Xxx

As half an hour flies by, the mistress puts on her thistle-colored high-low gown that completes with a rose neckband (the same color gradient as her hair) made out of thick, black string which makes up the bands of the upper-waist and tied into a bow. She wears a wedding garter of the same color as her hair and black heels with black ribbons tied to a style of a ballerina's. Her fringes remain the same, but the mistress's hair is styled in a French twist with curly ear-tails. Finishing off with twisted ribbon earring, purple eye shadow, mascara, and black lipstick, she opens the door where her butler was standing.

"Shall we go, my dear?" Sebastian smiled and offers his hand.

Escorting the now 18-year-old girl to the back door, Sebastian opens it and rose petals of black, white, and purple blew on her face.

It was the garden where everyone, including the prefects, was present.

"We made this special for you," he escorts her down the stairs.

His mistress was speechless. Everything was perfect knowing that she loved gardens and decided to hold it there versus indoors. There rose bushes everywhere and a fountain in the middle. Everyone was staring at the beauty walking to see her cake.

Turning around to thanks all of her guest for coming, under the table, a girl with a gradient hair of white to dark blue appeared and covered Marceline eyes in surprise: it was her biological fraternal twin sister.

"Very funny Selene," she took her sister's hand off and hugged her. She was wearing a similar gown in a mini-skirt style and a rose band matching her hair.

Her hairstyle was completely different from Marcey's: her bangs are curled diagonally, medium-length with light curls of her dark blue ends.

"Happy Birthday sis," Selene smiled.

"You too," Marceline smiled back and gazed at her sister's matching, icy-blue eyes.

After Sebastian sang, everyone celebrated.

It was much to the prefects' surprise to see her twin sister. Especially their biological mother who looks nothing like them. She was a tall extremely pale, curvaceous woman with a large chest, slim waist, and an ample bosom wearing a black dress with a v-shape cut in the middle where her cleavage is at, black long, wavy, stylish hair that that shines dark green, dark green eyes with long lashes, and black long gloves. She's not just beautiful, but an object of lust due to her sexual appeal.

When the orchestra played, everyone started who had partners started dancing.

To get close to Bassy, Grell starts dancing with Gregory who was not very happy. When they saw Sebby and Marcey, they switched partners.

"Isn't it romantic Bassy? You and I dancing together! Man to man!" he fan-girled. Sebby looked at the red-head reaper in disgust.

"Well, this is quite unusual; I never thought you knew how to dance."

"I don't."

"We can stop if you want to—"

"It's alright, I actually enjoyed it as long as I am with you," he blushed and smiled at her lovingly.

She takes turns dancing with Redmond, Greenhill, Bluer, Ronald, Joanne, Clayton, Cheslock, and back to Violet.

Despite his loathe for dancing, it was quite romantic to see the girl who truly loves.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Bassy and Grell's moment was cut short by Will who pierced the back of the red-head's head.

"What was that for!" Grell said.

"That's enough," Will said, "we can't waist anymore time. We will get going now," Will lift his glasses against his face."

"Very well, I say good-night to all of you," Sebby said.

Will dragged Ronald and Grell away from the party by the collar to reap a soul who has recently died not too far by the party. Meanwhile, while Sebastian serves the guest, he looks at Gregory unhappily sitting next to Marceline on the fountain alone.

Gregory's attempt to kiss Marceline failed once again under Ciel's command when Violet "accidently" fell into the fountain. His make-up was running.

Helping the goth boy up, she gave him a towel to dry up before reapplying make-up on his face.

To make sure no one interrupts their moment together, he lures her to the place where they can see the river shine under the moonlight. Without interruption, he finally kisses her sweet, soft lips. Sebby, who was behind a tree, was irritated. His demon eyes glow in rage. _How dare he kiss her! _He couldn't stop the young man since he had to entertain the guests.

When he broke off the kiss, Marceline had mixed feelings between two guys in her life. She had a hurt look on her face, not knowing who she loves more. A human or a demon? It was frustrating.

"What's wrong?" he touched her cheeks.

"It's nothing," she replied knowing Sebby was here, "I'm just tired."

The party was over and everyone returned home except for the former prefects who were waiting for Violet.

Marceline feel asleep instantly in Sebastian arms who offered to take her to her room leaving Violet alone as the prefects joined him.

When he opened the door and placed her on bed, he kisses her good-night and smiles before cleaning up.

Marceline's birthday party was very successful, but to not Aleister who was never invited. After the butler jumps off the balcony, the flamboyant lord abducts the 18-year-old in his arms and flies back to his mansion.

To be continued…

* * *

Important notes:

Marceline possesses modern/futuristic objects. This is because her home dimension/world uses them and still frequently uses them after re-birth.

*** The story Marceline is writing is based off one of Mayumi Selnia's upcoming projects.


End file.
